Tutorial
Introduction : Welcome to Opus Deorum! This is a tutorial to help you understand how to play the game. : Celonia, our homeland, is an island that was overrun by monsters. It's chaos out there, full of savage creatures, and we're taking it back one battle at a time. So far we've liberated a few towns, but our home is still mostly wilderness, and we need your help to tame it. Actions : So how are you going to become one of Celonia's legends? : Most of the things you do in Opus Deorum, such as using skills, gaining stats, and fighting, cost action points (AP). The trick is choosing the best way to spend your AP every day. : You can see how many action points you have in the sidebar to the right, along with your stats, level, gold, and other information about your character. : You get more action points every day at reset (00:00 game time). The current game time is displayed at the top right corner of every page. : Your AP don't carry over from day to day, so make sure to use them all before the end of the day. Stats : So, feeling ready to charge out into the wilderness and slaughter some monsters? Not so fast... how much damage do you expect to do with those muscles? : Go to the Items page, in the first section of links to the left. (You can open it in a new tab of your browser.) You've got some meat, some fish, and some grubs. Time to eat! : Eating meat mostly raises your Strength. If you want to attack physically, this helps you do more damage with every hit. So have another steak. : Grubs mostly raise your Intelligence. If you want to cast spells, you'll need to boost your brainpower, so chow down on these squirmy creatures. : Fish mostly raise your Speed. Everyone benefits from fish in their diet, because speed helps you act sooner in each round. (And, once you are speedy enough, you'll have a chance to get more than one attack in each round.) : Each piece of food costs 0.1 AP to eat. Try to eat food in bunches of 5 or 10 at a time, so you'll have a round number of AP left to spend on other things. And make sure to eat some food every day so you keep getting more powerful. Skills : So you've eaten all your food. And you're still hungry. Where do you get more? : Time to head over to the Skills page (also in the first section of links to the left). Hunting gives you meat, Fishing gives you fish, and Foraging gives you grubs. There are other skills, too, that give you other items or unlock new abilities. : If you've already tried some skills, you've probably noticed that you don't get very much food or materials for each click. Well, you just started, right? Of course you're not an expert yet. But the more you use your skills, the better you get, and the more stuff you get per click. So, whichever skills you decide to focus on, keep on using them every day and soon you'll reap the rewards. : Each skill use costs 1 AP, and you can use each skill a few times every day. You can use a lot of your AP on skills and eating, if you want. But make sure to save a few AP today, because there are other activities you might want to try. Namely... fighting. Combat : Now that you've eaten and gotten more powerful, it's time to fight! : If you want to fight physically, it's really simple. Make sure you've boosted your Strength by eating meat, then just show up to a battle and your fists will fly. You'll want to get a weapon at some point, but other than that you're good to go. : If you want to use magic, it's a little more complicated. *First, make sure you've boosted your Intelligence by eating grubs. *Then, go to the Magic page (in the first section of links to the left), learn a spell by clicking its "Learn" button, and set it up in your spellbook. (Switch from Learning New Spells mode to Spellbook mode near the top of the page.) *Spells are free to learn and free to forget, so if you pick a spell and you don't like it, you can easily forget it and learn another. *For your first spell, try learning Wither. Then, in Spellbook mode, make sure the grey "Active" button is showing, and make sure the numbers are set up like this: hits 1, casting rounds 0 to 0, recast round 0, recast fight 0. That means you'll cast it again and again. (Once you're higher level, and have more speed, you can do much more complicated spell setups.) : You can even combine physical fighting and magic if you want, by limiting the number of times or the rounds in which you cast your spell. : Now go to the Training page (in the third section of links to the left). Town training costs 0.5 AP per fight. In each fight, you'll gain experience based on the damage that you do. Town training is great if you want to level up or test yourself against a certain monster. The Kobold is a good first opponent - if you want, try attacking it once or twice to see how you do - but once you gain some more stats you'll find another monster is a better challenge for you. : When you gain enough experience you'll level up. You'll gain more health, and you'll get "skill points" that you can use later. And when you level up enough, you'll be able to explore new areas of the Celonian wilderness. Just make sure that you're prepared for the tougher monsters you'll meet there. The Wilds : Want a bigger challenge than beating up the captive monsters in your town's training area? Then sign up to fight in the Wilds, where you'll attack the uncontrolled monsters roaming the countryside. In the wilds you'll normally meet groups of monsters, and you might even run into other players. : In the Wilds section of links to the left, you'll see the names of all the wilds you are the right level to join (plus the Woodland Glade and Survival Challenges, which are just for fun). : When you're level 1, you'll only be able to join the Forest of Isein. But if you click on the "Wilds" heading you'll be able to get a glimpse of all the other areas we've discovered so far. One day you'll be fighting there too. : If you go back to the Wilds section of links to the left, and click on one of the wilds you can join, you'll go to a page where you can sign up for 1, 2, or 3 hours at a time. Each hour costs 2 AP. After you sign up, you have to wait until it runs. The wilds run at the beginning of every hour (except 12:00 and 00:00). A wilds report will be sent to your inbox, with a link to a more detailed battle report, so you can see exactly how the fight went. : When you fight in the wilds, you get more than just experience. You also get gold for all of your kills, and you get influence as well. Which is a very good thing. And if you're lucky you might even find a treasure chest… : To see how the wilds work, check out the Woodland Glade; it doesn't cost any AP. (Unfortunately magic doesn't work in the Glade.) Click "Join Hunt". If you don't see the "Run" button right away, you might have to come back in a few minutes to run it (by clicking the "Run" button). How many bunnies can you kill? Probably not so many on your first day, but come back tomorrow when you're a bit more powerful... Teams : If you meet another player in the wilds, you will attack each other, unless you are both on the same team. : Go to the Teams section in the links to the left and click on "Teams" to see a list of the ones you can join. You don't need to join a team; many players get great results fighting alone. : If you want to join a team, try to find one that has some players roughly the same level as you, and who are online at roughly the same time, so that you can join wilds at the same times and fight together. Or bring a friend! Influence and the Gods : There are five gods in Celonia: Chever, Fyonn, Gattis, Herene, and Mesto. Every day, each god wants the same thing… to be top god. And we decide which one wins. : When we get awards and achievements, when we sacrifice spare gold and stats, and most of all, when we fight in the wilds, we gain influence for our chosen god. And each day, the god with the most influence per follower becomes ascendant, and rewards his or her loyal followers with extra AP. : But if one god's followers gain too much influence in one day, the balance between the gods will be broken, and the evil goddess Kalista will rise. And that's no good for anyone. : Go to the Fairhaven section in the links to the left, and click on the Chamber of Five. There you can learn more about Celonia's gods, and see which god you are currently following. Ask some other players what they think is a good choice. You can switch if you decide you like another god better. : But don't switch gods too often, or you'll pay a price... Your Town : Celonia has six towns: Hope Falls, Auburn Meadow, Violet Hill, Muddy Waters, Deadman's Cross, and Capello Muerte. Check out your town's main page in the list of links to the left (the third section of links). Here you can see some town news; check out the buildings, shopping areas and arenas available to you; and vote for whichever player you think is best suited to run the town. : In your town's Market you can offload your extra items for some cash, and then switch to Buy mode to get a few more pieces of your favourite food. The Armoury is where you go to get equipment; if you don't see anything that's right for you, just speak up in your town's Forum, because all the equipment in this game is made by players. : You've already visited your town's Training page. Your town might also have a few arenas where players can sign up to fight each other. As soon as five players have signed up in an arena, the town's arena masters can run it. Most arenas are just for fun and don't cost AP, but there might be some live (experience) arenas as well, which cost 1 AP to join. : Finally, if you don't like your town, if you hear that another one has better prices or arenas, or if you just like to wander, feel free to Travel somewhere else. Congratulations! : You have now completed your training! Now I suggest you go out and make your god proud. : Be sure to drop in to chat, which is a great place to make friends and to meet teammates or townmates, or even random game owners who might be hanging around. : Want to learn more about the way the game works? Have any questions? Check out the Newbie forum. For quicker answers, try asking in chat. You can even choose a mentor (in the top menu bar) for some extra help and advice. : Hope you enjoy the game! Category:Help